Flameforger's Festival
The Flameforger's Festival is the Fire Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of August. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of August and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Festival's holiday currency is Glowing Embers. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Glowing Embers. The Searing Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2013, 2014, and 2015, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2016 and 2017, it was a forum vista. 2018 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2013 2013 marked the first Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 26th through August 31st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/943932 Skins There were eight winners for the skin contest. The first four were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Fire. The last four were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Fallout Skin.png|Fallout, created by Yra Scorched Forest Skin.png|Scorched Forest, created by Ink Char Skin.png|Char, created by Zubat Volcanic Dust Skin.png|Volcanic Dust, created by AkaPanuka Molten Flow Skin.png|Molten Flow, created by AthkoreOmnirok Seraphim Skin.png|Seraphim, created by Adelon Firekeeper Skin.png|Firekeeper, created by Kaljaia Foxfire Skin.png|Foxfire, created by JetBlackSteel Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Flameforger's Festival. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 24th through August 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1176686 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Igniteus Accent.png|Igniteus, created by TeaDino Flameheart Skin.png|Flameheart, created by Pudi Blazing Phoenix Feathers Accent.png|Blazing Phoenix Feathers, created by Luunai Construct of Flame Skin.png|Construct of Flame, created by Ionil Glowing Methane Accent.png|Glowing Methane, created by Grovey MagmaBorne Skin.png|MagmaBorne, created by McLarenSpider Cinderheart Accent.png|Cinderheart, created by Ree Smoke Chaser Skin.png|Smoke Chaser, created by Eryel Firebird Feathers Accent.png|Firebird Feathers, created by Piney Molten Surge Skin.png|Molten Surge, created by AriiKnave Gilded Metalworker Accent.png|Gilded Metalworker, created by Fimbry Crumbling Phoenix Skin.png|Crumbling Phoenix, created by Krissycakes Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Flameforger's Festival. Two of these items are now retired; the Magma Embear can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 23rd through August 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1554381 Skins This was the first festival that skins were brewable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Kindling King Accent and Volcanic Queen Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Spirit Ablaze Accent.png|Spirit Ablaze, created by Piney Furnace Queen Accent.png|Furnace Queen, created by Ursus Simply a Flame Accent.png|Simply a Flame, created by StarGarden Blacksand Creature Accent.png|Blacksand Creature, created by Zwynx Summer Heat Accent.png|Summer Heat, created by Zubliter Lava Eater Accent.png|Lava Eater, created by Heathers Kindling King Accent.png|Kindling King, created by cniht Rock and Flame Skin.png|Rock and Flame, created by Daichym Skogsbrand Skin.png|Skogsbrand, created by Volpe Cooling Embers Skin.png|Cooling Embers, created by Solar Rush Ignis Skin.png|Ignis, created by Dessy Infernal Fur Skin.png|Infernal Fur, created by Kheelan Wildfire Wildclaw Skin.png|Wildfire, created by xarazura Volcanic Queen Skin.png|Volcanic Queen, created by Kaseiko Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Flameforger's Festival. Two of these items are now retired; the Searing Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 21st through August 27th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1955676 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Cinderleaves Accent and Forge Walker Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Cinderleaves Accent.png|Cinderleaves, created by Parda Masquerade of Flames Accent.png|Masquerade of Flames, created by nohsara Oxyacetylene Flames Accent.png|Oxyacetylene Flames, created by Spinaria From the Ashes Accent.png|From the Ashes, created by Nioell Gaseous Ignition Accent.png|Gaseous Ignition, created by JohannaMason Potash Peach Keeper Accent.png|Potash Peach Keeper, created by Piney Magic of Fire Accent.png|Magic of Fire, created by Nenkou Magma Hoarder Skin.png|Magma Hoarder, created by Gryffion Emberling Skin.png|Emberling, created by SolarRush Molten Duchess Skin.png|Molten Duchess, created by Cockatrice Forge Walker Skin.png|Forge Walker, created by McMod Magma Heart Skin.png|Magma Heart, created by indigobleu Copper Melt Skin.png|Copper Melt, created by Winterelle Combustion Skin.png|Combustion, created by Saerino Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Flameforger's Festival. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 27th through September 2nd, 2017.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2264941 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Bogsmog Accent and Night Flares Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Bogsmog Accent.png|Bogsmog, created by Oxygene Lavatic Veneer Accent.png|Lavatic Veneer, created by Lokenosse Crown of Thorns Accent.png|Crown of Thorns, created by Ytfm Purify the Soul Accent.png|Purify the Soul, created by spotnn Spirit Aflame Accent.png|Spirit Aflame, created by Akesari fire and fury Accent.png|fire and fury, created by tunatuna Warforged Accent.png|Warforged, created by Erithuet Vents Quetzal Skin.png|Vents Quetzal, created by Cockatrice Flowing Ash Skin.png|Flowing Ash, created by Atza Molten Vein Skin.png|Molten Vein, created by goblet Eclipse the Sun Skin.png|Eclipse the Sun, created by SaiKae Night Flares Skin.png|Night Flares, created by Seiiki Serpente Feugo Skin.png|Serpente Feugo, created by pikelet Queen of Cinders Skin.png|Queen of Cinders, created by Piney Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Flameforger's Festival. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 26th to September 2nd.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2513403 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Magmatic Cloak Accent and Igneus Praesidium Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins have a chance to be found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Ember Plumes Accent.png|Ember Plumes, created by SuicideStorm Burnt Parchment Accent.png|Burnt Parchment, created by SnailTea Ethereal Phoenix Accent.png|Ethereal Phoenix, created by Vynne Magmatic Cloak Accent.png|Magmatic Cloak, created by Erithuet Metempsychosis Accent.png|Metempsychosis, created by nekosysteme Iron Stomach Accent.png|Iron Stomach, created by kerbeus Glassbreather Accent.png|Glassbreather, created by Nightjarring Earthforge Whisperer Skin.png|Earthforge Whisperer, created by Endivinity Through Fire and Flames Skin.png|Through Fire and Flames, created by Passenger Heraldic Pyre Skin.png|Heraldic Pyre, created by jorts Igneus Praesidium Skin.png|Igneus Praesidium, created by Drytil Fiery Wings Skin.png|Fiery Wings, created by Despicoble Plasma Professor Skin.png|Plasma Professor, created by nohsara Golden Ire Skin.png|Golden Ire, created by SaiKae Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Flameforger's Festival. These items have a chance to be found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Flameforger's Festival. It lasted from August 25th to September 1st.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2741900 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Song of Flame Accent and Flaming Wraith Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. Flaming Wraith Skin.png|Flaming Wraith, created by houseteeth Heat Pits Skin.png|Heat Pits, created by Sablekey Beltane Accent.png|Beltane, created by Endivinity Song of Flame Accent.png|Song of Flame, created by DDDFirefox Braseira Accent.png|Braseira, created by Looshiana Reign of Fire Skin.png|Reign of Fire, created by Leviathx Phoenix King Skin.png|Phoenix King, created by LaughingIdiot Kawah Ijen Accent.png|Kawah Ijen, created by Kaenith Herald of Fire Accent.png|Herald of Fire, created by fayeskies Blazinoct Accent.png|Blazinoct, created by Desnik Love of Hottest Flames Accent.png|Love of Hottest Flames, created by dragonbeasts Golden Cicada Skin.png|Golden Cicada, created by ribaluna Iris Alight Accent.png|Iris Alight, created by Grovey Forge Flare Accent.png|Forge Flare, created by HeadlessKing Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Flameforger's Festival as drops from Fire and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Fire. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Flameforger's Festival. These items will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Flameforger's Festival